Third Night
by Seshennu
Summary: The creature slithered closer, that grin still plastered onto its face. He tightened his grip on the Oblivion and watched as it swayed from side to side like a pendulum.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is property of Square-Enix and Disney.

Notes: YES, this is complete. YES, it is supposed to end like that. NO, I won't be making any second chapters or alternate endings for this thing at any point. In my mind, I know what the "true" ending is. What I believe is the "true" ending may be completely different from what you believe it is. There are absolutely no wrong answers.  
Also, I'm aware that there's a distinct lack of quotation marks. It nearly broke my brain trying to do it, but I felt the need to experiment with styles. I hope you understand.

Notes Squared: The title of this fic stems from what is looking to be an annual tradition for me. 'One Night' was a YuYu Hakusho one-shot I wrote two years ago for the Halloween season. Last year, I also wrote a Halloween-fic, and decided to adopt the tradition horror-movie titling copout and name it 'Another Night', after the original. This year's addition is 'Third Night', naturally. Please note that NONE of these fics have anything to do with the others. Their only connections are that they take place on or near Halloween, or have a distinct Halloween creepy-feeling to them. So, if you haven't read the others, you have absolutely no reason to - you're not missing _anything_. :)

* * *

Third Night

First Night

He was running, feet leaving deep prints in the ground. Something, hidden in the darkness, began to run at his side, keeping an even pace with him. He knew it could run faster than that, but it wasn't because _it's going to jump oh crap I can see the claws those eyes!_

It leapt, and he thrust the Oblivion through its middle. It snarled, one arm coming down, claws extended. Metal clanged as the Keyblade blocked the creature's attack. Up close, Sora recognized it as something close to a Neo Shadow. _Neo Neo?_ Its other arm swung upwards from underneath the Keyblade, tearing Sora's shirt. He jumped backwards, then slashed at it diagonally.

It bled black, and retreated into the surrounding darkness with a hiss. _The darkness..._ It was everywhere. It covered the ground, the sky. He could see no further than he could reach, if he strained his eyes. It blocked all outside sounds; only what was close to him could be heard.

It would be the death of him if he kept on this way.

_NO. No way can't think like that 'cuz I've been in WAY worse than this before just gotta keep going keep running maybe yeah just find some light..._

Thinking back, he couldn't quite figure out how he'd gotten into this mess. He'd just stepped foot onto the new world, when darkness had engulfed everything in sight. _Not quite like that it seeped out from under ME I was a starting point... Why?_

His thoughts were interrupted when a creature _Heartless?_, darker than its surroundings _how is that possible?_ appeared in front of him. It grinned, mouth one long, straight line across the entire width of its face. The creature's teeth were a pure, almost glowing white; an eerie contrast to the background.

He blinked, and in that span of time, its arm shot forward to his face, fingers stretched wide. Before he could lift his Keyblade, it had grabbed him.

He struggled momentarily, one hand tugging at the creature's arm, the other clumsily trying to slash it with the Keyblade without accidentally losing a limb of his own. The hand, however, refused to loosen its grip, and he found himself in great need of air. He slowly felt himself drifting away until he was looking at himself from the side. From above, he heard someone calling his name.

_Kai...ri...ku..? Is that... is it..._

xxx

Sora? The sounds mixed together in a way that madehim sure a crowd was calling out to him. Sora! And they were _loud_, too.

Sora? Open your eyes.

No thanks, it's bright enough as it is.

At least he's still got his sense of humor, someone said. He did hear a light switch being flicked, and when the light dimmed he opened his eyes. Trying to shield them, for it was still too bright, he found himself lying down on a bed. A hospital bed.

What's going on? he asked.

Kairi smiled gently. You took a nasty fall back on our island.

The island? he questioned. No... No, I wasn't on the island, I was

_He stepped off the gummi ship, and found the world to be a vast, dark place. Almost immediately, an inky blackness seeped onto the ground from under his feet, covering the entire world in the darkness he would soon become lost in._

...I don't know where I was. It was dark, and I think the Heartless were there, too... he stopped upon seeing the confused looks his friends were giving not just him, but each other as well.

Sora, Kairi began. What's a... Heartless?

You must've had some dream, Sora, Riku laughed, though it sounded strained.

Kairi shook her head, then brushed Sora's spiky bangs out of his eyes. Well, he was... asleep for a week.

A week?! he exclaimed, jolting upright.

Riku firmly but gently eased him back onto the pillows. Take it easy, okay? he asked softly. And yeah. You were out for a week. But don't worry, we've still got a few weeks of vacation left.

Sitting up slowly now, he asked, Vacation? Guys, how could we have been on vacation? And Kairi, how could you have just... _forgotten_ about the Heartless?

She sighed. It was a dream, Sora. And I'd love for you to tell me all about it sometime. But it was just that, Sora. Just a dream. You weren't fighting any Heartless. Okay?

He nodded. Sure.

I know it might be hard for you to sort out what's real and what's not right now, she whispered. But I have faith in you. That said, she gently kissed him and left the room.

You'll probably get released soon. You want me to stick around?

Huh? Oh. Sure, he said. Um... Are we, he pointed towards the door Kairi had left through. Going out?

Riku laughed. Yeah. Actually, the day before you fell was the day you _finally_ worked up the nerve to tell Kairi you liked her. It was hilarious - you were blushing and stuttering, you should've seen, he paused. Actually, he said, a sly grin appearing on his face. You _can_ see it. Tidus taped the entire thing.

What?!

Riku laughed, and Sora couldn't help himself. He laughed as well.

xxx

He gasped for air, taking it down in huge gulps. The creature slithered closer, that grin still plastered onto its face. He tightened his grip on the Oblivion and readied himself, watching as it swayed from side to side like a pendulum.

Watching it made him dizzy, but he didn't dare take his eyes off it. It was too fast, too dangerous.

xxx

Second Night

So, what do you remember?

We were... he trailed off. What _had_ they been doing before the Heartless? Building a raft, he said at last. To see new worlds. Then that huge storm hit, and... After that I just get a blank.

Kairi nodded. Looks like you've only lost a couple days, she said. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all come back to you soon.

Sora wasn't so sure. He was positive that he couldn't have just _dreamt_more than a year of adventures. But times like this, on the island, when Kairi sat close to him and laid her head on his shoulder, made him think - maybe he was better off this way.

A fresh start; to be a kid again, not having the weight of all the worlds on his back. The wind was a bit cooler than usual, so he zipped up his black jacket. He gently put his arm around Kairi's waist and hugged her. For the first time in a very long time, he was truly happy.

xxx

Left. Right. Left. Right.

It swayed and swayed, inching forward slowly. From behind, black tendrils wrapped around his wrists, waist and neck and pulled him to the ground. His Keyblade, still in reach, lay forgotten next to him.

_wake up Sora wake up get up you're_

xxx

Third Night

Even though it was a dream, he said. It still feels like I've been away from home all that time. And now, everything just seems so much... _more_ now.

More? Riku _wake up Sora wake up get up you're gonna _asked.

Yeah.

Hm.

But... I'm happy. I guess I'm looking at it like... like I have a second _wake up Sora wake up get up you're gonna die wake _chance. I want to do everything I've been putting off, things I never got the chance to do, and just... be me.

He smiled.

They smiled.

xxx

He wasn't sure which was the dream anymore. The black thing _what... is a... Heartless..?_ had him pinned. It was real.

Heartless weren't real, he'd just dreamt it. The island was real.

_wake up Sora wake up get up you're gonna die wake UP_

He wanted to wake up, he supposed. But he was afraid. Both truths scared him.

The creature came closer; he could smell it's breath on his face, feel its claws on his chest above his heart, piercing the skin.

Beside him, Riku watched the sunset with him, and joked about their day.

_WAKE UP NOW_

His eyes opened.

_The real_

_truth_

_is

* * *

_

Happy Halloween


End file.
